1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable electric plug and more particularly pertains to allowing safe and ready removal of an retractable electric plug from an associated electrical receptacle without it or the receptacle being damaged in the removal process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plug apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, plug apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing themselves to be readily removed from electrical receptacles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,000 to Robbins discloses a line plug with retractable grounding pin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,956 to Garrett discloses a ground prong for an electrical plug. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,392 to McDaniel discloses an automatic retractable ground electrical connector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,411 to Jenkins discloses an electric plug with both removable and pivotable ground pins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,206 to Lee discloses an electric plug with retractable ground terminal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a retractable electric plug that includes a plunger for allowing the plug to be safely and readily removed from an electrical receptacle.
In this respect, the retractable electric plug according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing safe and ready removal of itself from an associated electrical receptacle without it or the receptacle being damaged in the removal process.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved retractable electric plug which can be used for allowing safe and ready removal of itself from an associated electrical receptacle without it or the receptacle being damaged in the removal process. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.